Master of Puppets
by Tia Po
Summary: "Ele ainda era seu titereiro, e ela não passava de uma simples marionete."   KankuHina * DeathFic


**Master of Puppets**

Ele não sabia como ela ganhara vida.

Ele não se importava com isso.

Estava mais ocupado com o que aquelas mãos poderiam fazer consigo.

_**End of passion play, crumbling away**_

_**I'm your source of self-destruction**_

_**Veins that pump with fear,**_

_**Sucking darkest clear**_

_**Leading on your deaths' construction**_

_Fim do drama, esfarelando-se_

_Eu sou sua fonte de auto-destruição_

_Veias que pulsam com medo_

_Sugando a mais escura clareza_

_Comandando a sua construção da morte_

Quando percebeu seus olhos estavam abertos.

Quando percebeu a madeira tornava-se macia.

Quando percebeu, ela havia se tornado tão humana quanto ele.

_**Taste me and you will see**_

_**More is all you need**_

_**You're dedicated to**_

_**How I'm killing you**_

_Experimente-me e você verá_

_Você só precisa de mais_

_Você está dedicado a_

_Como eu estou matando você_

As mãos ágeis tocavam cada parte que conseguiam.

Cada parte daquele corpo que ele criou.

Que ele criou tão bem.

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_Venha rastejando rápido_

_Obedeça a seu mestre_

_Sua vida queima rápido_

_Obedeça a seu mestre_

_Mestre_

Não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

Só obedecia a aquelas mãos ásperas que a tocavam com tanta intimidade.

Quase não notou que ela estava no comando agora.

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_Mestre das Marionetes, eu controlo suas cordas_

_Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos_

_Cego por mim, você não vê nada_

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito_

_Mestre_

_Mestre_

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito_

_Mestre_

_Mestre_

Não se lembrava de quando havia dado um nome a ela.

Não se lembrava do que ela era.

Não se lembrava do próprio nome naquele momento.

_**Needlework the way, never you betray**_

_**Line of death becoming clearer**_

_**Pain monopoly, ritual misery**_

_**Chop your breakfast on a mirror**_

_Costure o caminho, nunca traia_

_Linha da morte se tornando clara_

_Monopólio da dor, ritual de miséria_

_Mastigue seu café da manhã num espelho_

Sentia prazer naquele instante.

Prazer que logo foi substituído pelo medo.

Medo daqueles olhos negros que a fitavam ameaçadoramente.

_**Taste me and you will see**_

_**More is all you need**_

_**You're dedicated to**_

_**How I'm killing you**_

_Experimente-me e você verá_

_Mais é tudo que você precisa_

_Você está dedicado a_

_Como eu estou matando você_

Fitava os orbes brancos com sede.

Com sede de sangue.

Sangue esse que não sabia se ela possuía.

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_Venha rastejando rápido_

_Obedeça a seu mestre_

_Sua vida queima rápido_

_Obedeça a seu mestre_

_Mestre_

Tentou fugir.

Foi impedida pelos fios frágeis.

Ele ainda era seu titereiro, e ela não passava de uma simples marionete.

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_Mestre das marionetes eu controlo suas cordas_

_Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos_

_Cego por mim, você não vê nada_

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito_

_Mestre_

_Mestre_

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito_

_Mestre_

_Mestre_

As cordas eram frágeis.

Mas não o suficiente para romperem com sua brutalidade.

Sorriu ao senti-la chocar-se contra seu próprio corpo.

_**Master, master,**_

_**Where's the dreams that I've been after?**_

_**Master, master,**_

_**You promised only lies**_

_**Laughter, laughter,**_

_**All I hear and see is laughter**_

_**Laughter, laughter,**_

_**Laughing at my cries**_

_Mestre, Mestre_

_Cadê os sonhos que eu estava atrás?_

_Mestre, Mestre_

_Você prometeu apenas mentiras_

_Risadas, risadas,_

_Tudo que eu ouço e vejo são risadas_

_Risadas, risadas,_

_Rindo do meu choro_

Mesmo não sabendo como, ela chorava.

Gritava implorando por liberdade.

Gritava ao vê-lo pegando um martelo e olhando sugestivamente para si.

_**Fix m**__**e**_

_Conserte-me_

Ela não estava quebrada e ele sabia disso.

Mas não era todo dia que uma marionete se tornava humana.

Ele sentia o desejo de testar a humanidade dela encher a sua alma.

_**Hell is worth all that,**_

_**Natural habitat**_

_**Just a rhyme without a reason**_

_**Never ending maze,**_

_**Drift on numbered days**_

_**Now your life is out of season**_

_O inferno vale à pena_

_Habitat natural_

_Apenas uma rima sem razão_

_Labirinto sem fim_

_Derivando vários dias_

_Agora sua vida está fora de estação_

Ela tinha que se aproveitar da sua humanidade de alguma forma.

Dizem que você cria forças do além quando se sente em perigo.

As cordas foram bruscamente arrebentadas.

_**I will occupy**_

_**I will help you die**_

_**I will run though you**_

_**Now I rule you too**_

_Eu o manterei ocupado_

_Eu o ajudarei a morrer_

_Eu correrei até você_

_Agora eu te controlo também_

Não sabia quando o martelo foi parar nas mãos dela.

Não teve tempo de se preocupar com isso.

A dor tomou conta do seu corpo enquanto tentava fugir.

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_Venha rastejando rápido_

_Obedeça a seu mestre_

_Sua vida queima rápido_

_Obedeça a seu mestre_

_Mestre_

Os olhos perolados brilhavam com uma alegria incrível.

Ver aquele líquido vermelho escorrendo dele propiciava uma sensação maravilhosa.

Até que ela – que até então não sabia que tinha memória – lembrou-se.

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_Mestre das marionetes eu controlo suas cordas_

_Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos_

_Cego por mim, você não vê nada_

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito_

_Mestre_

_Mestre_

_Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito_

_Mestre_

_Mestre_

Lembrou-se de que ele era seu mestre.

Seu titereiro.

Quem deu vida a ela.

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

Os olhos brilhantes se tornavam opacos.

A pele macia voltava a sua original aspereza.

O baque da madeira contra o chão fora a última coisa ouvida.

* * *

><p>Eu, definitivamente, estou sem palavras.<p>

Por favor, não favoritem sem mandar review, eu me sinto péssima com isso.

Não sei como consegui escrever isso, mas aí está a minha KankuHina.

Até a próxima.

;**


End file.
